


Be mine

by MorganaLS



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	Be mine




End file.
